epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/TDERB Reveals blog
So, since Smack was a butt and pretty much said "hey look on this wiki there's the 11 contestants", so we're replacing some. So... |-| Hillary steps into office!= Hillary is a very serious and witty woman. She can go on about anything, anyone, and still have energy to whoop some political butt. She's not going to rub anything in your face though, she's rather humble. Just don't get her started on stuff, and she won't jump at you with her intense reasoning and overpowering logic...man that sounds lame, actually. |-| Gorgo kicks in!= Queen Gorgo is doing this because her husband outgrew "petty childish games" quickly after he stepped on the boat home. Or is it a plane home? A space ship? A dog? We'll never know. But what we do know is Queen Gorgo isn't going to lose, she wants to prove that she is better than her husband. Judging by how he acted, it may not be that hard. |-| Peach floats in!= Peach didn't want to compete, she was dragged in. As usual. Mario thought it would be a fun thing to do, and Luigi secretly thinks he can steal her from his "evil, douche" brother. Peach just wants to find something to do that isn't be their tug toy constantly. |-| Donatello chisels in!= Donatello is Raphael's wing man. He is also a sculptor, an artist, and single/ready to mingle. Unlike his more risque pal, he's always kind and positive, not one to stomp out others. However, he's barely rewarded for this- he's barely even seen. In fact, he's worried even the cameras will avoid eye contact. |-| Raphael was deemed dope!= Checking his brain contents is like looking at a horny teenager's search history, and probably as avoided. He's very sexual, flirtatious, and views himself as the Sexy Times Guru, self-coined and trademarked. When he's not with the ladies, he's cracking puns with his best pal, Donatello. |-| Kirk beams in!= Kirk is smart, daring, cunning, and... a huge nerd. The Star Trek Enterprise is often reverted into a mancave for Kirk's craving to beat his own high score, or score hot aliens with his math skills. He joined because he's sure that brain will suffice, and if it doesn't, well, he's got a gun, and he's read the manual over 300 times and isn't afraid he doesn't know how to use it. |-| Rick leads the game!= Walkers can get annoying, and so can Carl. What's better than leaving a camp surrounded in walking corpses and heading to a camp surrounded in people who could be counted as zombies? Nothing much, that's what. His leadership skills are sure to get him far, or into trouble. Whichever it is, he'll never give up, no matter how bad we wish. |-| Mario jumps in!= Mario is in it to win it, and he won't let any chance pass to do so. He's constantly there to assist his brother, but unintentionally makes things worse...the worst part is, he never knows. He doesn't try to take the spotlight, he's just looking out for his younger brother out in the kingdom. Mario is always somehow one-upping Luigi, building up a one sided-grudge between them... |-| Luigi's gonna win!= Luigi hates being stuck in the shadows. There's lots of ghosts there...ew. He thought this was his time to shine, but when his brother jumped in as well, he now finds this a chance to stomp him. The iconic picture of an underdog, Luigi is sure the sympathetic folk will let him advance. |-| Lennon crosses the road!= Lennon is Bob Ross's best friend. They do everything together...including run from a hallucinated animal. When he's not causing calls to the cops, he's sitting around doing nothing...perfect reason to sign up. Plus, with Ross, they'll be tough competition...if they're not high, that is. |-| Skrillex dubsteps into the house!= Skrillex thinks he's cool. No one else does. He walks the walk, thinks the thought, dresses the part...now all he needs is the part itself. With people like Capone and Lennon against him, an outcast guy like him seems like an easy out...but he's not going to let that slide. |-| The Doctor is in!= Don't rely on him for medical assistance (Peter and Lloyd might, though), but you can rely on this man for a witty, charming response at the drop of a hat...preferably not his. He's got everything; the looks, the charm, the brain, the heart(s). He just needs the money. Or not, we don't know why he joined. I don't think even he does. Category:Blog posts